


Жить

by XMRomalia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Kyrie and Niko in love so all fine Nero is free, M/M, V is his own character AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Ви стал отдельной личностью и потихоньку привыкает жить.





	Жить

У них с Неро нечасто выдавались свободные минуты. Демонические приспешники вечно то тут, то там жаждали устроить локальный апокалипсис; раскрыть порталы на каждой улочке, принести пламя ада на землю, демоническое правление в мир, так полюбившийся Спарде. И они, охотники на демонов, были так нужны миру…  
  
Завтра. Сегодня они на отдыхе — пока по городу скачут старшие, более опытные охотники. И Неро, кажется, решил взять с этого все.  
  
По крайней мере, Ви сделал такой вывод, чувствуя как его притягивают к себе в постели — и говорят на ухо, наглаживая по спине:  
  
— Как думаешь, Данте оставит нам что-то на завтра?  
  
Из демонов, чтобы убить? Данте-то может и оставит, подумалось Витале, а вот Вергилий…  
Тот, конечно, стал на удивление мягче после их с Ви воссоединения; помирился с братом впервые за сорок с гаком лет, а потом и вовсе нашел в себе силы подарить свободу сущности, что за пару недель сумела отрастить собственный рассудок — и выла внутри него хрипло, как волк на луну. Свободы хотела. Жить, возможно.  
  
Но стал ли от этого сам Вергилий мягче относиться к демонам? После того как сам, по сути, создал еще одного?  
  
О, не в этой жизни.  
  
Неро, кажется, и сам осознал глупость сказанного — и просто рассмеялся Витале в висок. Обнимая мягко поперек обнаженной талии, прижимаясь всем телом и даруя чувство невозможной защищенности, уюта. Будто нет ничего снаружи этой комнаты со старой прицепленной на стенке картой, кучей открыток и гирляндой из дешевого магазина за углом. Огоньки её мягко мигали, освещая полумрак и даруя волосам Неро  то зеленый, то желтый-красный-синий отлив.  
  
Это было красиво. А все происходящее вокруг — крайне… странным.  
  
Ви бесспорно нравилось ощущать себя человеком (ладно, демоном), что больше не рассыпается и не имеет срок жизни на уровне тонкокрылой бабочки. Ему нравилось сражаться плечом к плечу с Неро — но забавляли и мирные моменты. Из разряда Кирие, которая, заболтавшись с Нико, клала ему на тарелку лишний блинчик. Или когда Триш, хитро подмигивая, отвлекала заумными речами сыновей Спарды — и позволяла младшим охотникам на демонов сбежать под шумок на какую-нибудь крышу, чтобы под закат и музыку из плеера есть остывшие бутерброды, пить из термоса тёплый ягодный чай и наглаживать найденного за пиццерией чёрного котенка, названного Шэдоу Младшим.  
  
Она — Триш, то бишь, — поясняла свою помощь «демонической солидарностью», и Ви принимал её.   
  
Потому что эти побеги, мелкие ссоры, и ужины за огромным столом с хлопочущей Кирие во главе — были настолько правильными, что Витале не смел спорить. Только глядеть со стороны, как шаг за шагом братья учатся не грызть друг-другу глотки, как девушки нежно воркуют — и Шэдоу Младший урчит на коленях у Леди, умостившись там, точно в кубле.  
  
И ощущая, как Неро обхватывает его за бока и перекатывается на спину, а потом скользит мозолистыми пальцами по скулам, Ви… чувствовал себя свободным. Счастливым.  
  
А подаваясь вперед к поцелую, впервые  — настолько живым.


End file.
